


Sneeze

by LolaDiBlack



Series: Learning, Leading, Fighting [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dr. Deaton is AWESOME, Gen, Humor, Mentions of Erica Reyes, Pissed and possibly concussed! Stiles, Pre-Slash, Set After 2.03 "Ice Pick", This is taking a road of its own, kinda angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-18
Updated: 2012-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-07 21:58:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolaDiBlack/pseuds/LolaDiBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is not taking this, he's not a chew toy, damnit!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sneeze

**Author's Note:**

> This is ALIVE!!
> 
> Anyways I'm supposed to be writing an essay and here I'm indulging in the name of procrastination!
> 
> I don't own anything. 
> 
> Enjoy!!

He fired a quick text to Scott after getting home and getting the stink of Dumpster off his body.

 

_Don’t use my window_

_  
_

Scott being Scott, obviously…

 

_Y?_

 

For fuck's sake! Stiles sighed and flopped on his bed; phone in one hand, bag of frozen peas in the other. He hadn't only had to walk stinking of garbage but all bruised up too. The bump in his head an ugly shade of purple by the time he got to his house.

_U wanna sneeze 'til ur nose falls off? No? Use the Door!!_

_Oooook :3_

 

And that was that. Around 3 in the morning, was roused from his restless slumber by a knock. Rubbing his eyes and grunting, he made his way downstairs. "Scott, I swear dude, the day I…"

 

Stiles jumped back startled as the door slammed closed, bleary eyes zeroing on the person in front of him, involuntarily a snarl tore from his very human chest.

 

"What are _you_ doing here?"

 

Dead silence. Stiles was very used to that and isn't it sad? That he is already used to be slammed into walls, growled at, hunted by the supernatural and hunters of the supernatural. Anger kept lapping like flames just under his skin, leaking out through his pores, while Derek "The Alpha Dick" Hale stared at him.

 

"Fine, when you're done being a creepy lurker, feel free to leave!"

 

Derek's frown deepened, eyebrows furrowing further, though his nose twitched. Stiles rolled his eyes and turned to away, trekking up the stairs. Refusing to look back.

 

"Your window is…"

 

"My window! Your psycho new pup whacked me over the head in broad daylight with my own car part, Derek! And you open this…" flailing his arms at the space between them. "Whatever this is with my fucking _window_!?"

 

"It kept you away." Derek deadpanned.

 

_Clenched fist and a deathwish…_

 

"She could have killed me!" Was it Stiles or...yeah it was probably just him but Derek's nose twitched again. "I'm trying to keep hunters away from your flea ridden ass and what do you do? You sic your bitch on me because Scott doesn’t want to roll over for you!"

 

Derek growled, Stiles (because you know, he is pissed and has a deathwish) flips him off. "Fuck you, Hale!"

 

This time he did go up the stairs or tried to before wobbling on a step, Derek was behind him a second later helping him to his room, Stiles unable to fight him off due to the dizziness. Blame it on sudden movements.

 

“Stile…CHOO!” Derek sniffled and sneezed again, more like squeaked in his failed attempt to covering it up, a dopey smug smile of satisfaction adorned Stiles’ face.

 

 _Well done, Stilinski!_ Stiles high fived himself, in his head and it hurt...

 

“You should…” Another pause, another sneeze and another sniffle. “…get in bed.”

 

“You’re not the boss of me...go ‘way.” Stile slurred, oh that was bad…that was not good like at all. “Fuck! Concussion...?”

 

Derek rubbed his nose, his very red and by the looks of it very irritated nose. Stiles laughed.

 

“Yo, Rudolph!” Stiles guffaws at his expense didn’t upset Derek as much as seeing him, clutching as his head with a wince did. He patiently waited until Stiles calmed down. “Ow…fucking hurts to laugh.”

 

And Derek wanted nothing more than to apologize for what Erica did and make Erica grovel for forgiveness but NO! He wanted to lick Stiles’ wound and make sure the human was alright, burrowed in the heat of his body, instead he sat by Stiles and gingerly touched the bump.

 

“Don’t…hurts…you’re an asshole...” Stiles muttered.

 

“Is that why you’re window has a bed of Wolfsbane now?”

 

“Dr. Deaton…is the man!” Stiles quipped, already half asleep. “Couldn’t find Mountain Ash…in such short…no…nocite…no…time!”

 

Derek’s eyebrows almost touched his hairline. Mountain Ash…whoa, little human was very pissed indeed.

 

“Derek?”

 

“Mmm?”

 

“Get out!”

 

“You shouldn’t be by…”

 

“I’m always by myself…it’s my thing…so” A very weak and vague hand gesture later. “get out…I’m not your pack…and I’m pissed at you…you bit Boyd…and cornered Scott, he’s my best friend you know? So you hurt him…I…you’re beha…bevih…like Peter.”

 

Derek reeled back and couldn’t hold the sneeze nor the one that followed….and the one after that. He kept sneezing uncontrollably, eyes watering and snot invading his nasal cavity. Then a box of tissues bounced off his head.

 

Stiles was not even conscious anymore, but his body move by instinct, reaching into his bedside table for a box of tissues and two capsules of Scotts old Benadryl, he tossed them at Derek and after that he totally checked out.

 

He obviously didn’t notice, Derek replacing the (un)frozen peas for ice or covering him or whispering goodnight, he didn’t even notice the tender kiss Derek left on his purple bump like an apology he couldn’t utter.

 

When he woke up though, the bed of Wolfsbane was gone.


End file.
